fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dingaan Botha
Dingaan Botha is a South African man, that was living in the South Carolina Espheni Ghetto until he escaped. Story Pre-Invasion Dingaan originally lived in Johannesburg, South Africa with his wife and son, and worked as a power lineman. During the invasion he lost his wife and son. When the Espheni started setting up the Ghettos, he found ways to escape from them. However, when he managed to escape, a Black Hornet found him and took him to the next Ghetto. Season 4 "Ghost in the Machine" Four months after the 2nd Mass was attacked, he observed Tector Murphy and Hal Mason standing up to John Pope who had begun hoarding all the food. Dingaan admired this and decided to help them escape, he met with them one night and told them of his success with escaping the ghettos. He told them their first problem would be taking down the fence. "The Eye" Dingaan put his knowledge of electricity to use and built a faraday suit for Tom so that they could get through the laser fence. He later meets with Tom for the first time, and tells him that his wife and son were killed when the invasion started. "Exodus" At the laser fence, Tom lectures Dingaan on a history lesson about the Mexican army and that Tom is going to use their strategy to ambush the Skitters. Dingaan tells Tom that he should just stay hole up here, but is told that they were going to be mutated soon. While getting ready to put the faraday suit on, a piece of metal falls off the building and breaks Dingaan's hand, Weaver volunteers to go in the faraday suit, but is told he can't by Pope because of his heart condition; Pope tells Dingaan that he will wear the suit, and then is informed on how to plant the bomb. He witnesses Pope climbing the wall and dropping the bag of C4. When the fence is down, he cheers and escapes the ghetto camp. "Evolve or Die" When the former Ghetto Captives take base in a Volm shelter, Dingaan informs Hal that he has a repeating signal on the radio, which is in fact Lourdes informing everyone about Chinatown. Later, during the night he speaks with Hal about lacrosse and rugby. "Mind Wars" Dingaan and Pope scout some of the routes for a way to Chinatown. Dingaan and Pope are spotted by Mechs and barley made it out alive. They reach Hal, and tells them which route on the map they cannot take, and Dingaan mentions that they are trapped and it's only a matter of time. After Shaq informs them that they need a power source to track the Espheni movement, as they cannot use there own recon drones, Hal creates a plan to capture a Mega-Mech. Tector ties a rope to a tree trunk, that crosses over a road to another tree trunk, and when a Mega-Mech comes close to the rope, Dingaan and Tector pull the rope tightly, but the plan failed as the Mech noticed he rope. When the Mech faces Dingaan and the group, Pope drives his pickup truck into the Mech, causing it to fall to the floor and getting the new power source. When they find a new route to Chinatown, when they get close, Hal and Dingaan walk on a hill, and witness the outskirts of Chinatown, and in response Dingaan says there might actually be a safe-zone. "Door Number Three" Dingaan scouts the Chinatown outskirts with the Volm and Hal. While walking, Hal notices something on the moon, and tells Dingaan to look up however does not see anything. They are soon approached by two armed fighters, and Dingaan points his shotgun at them. When Tom and Weaver arrive, they are welcomed into Chinatown, and Dingaan inside, hands a female a wrapped mint. Later, Hal asks whose side does he agree with, but does not answer saying he is an expert on fixing things not on families, people and cocoons. When Hal replies that there are no experts, Shaq interrupts and tells them about the Volm's experience with cocoons and the hatchlings. Later, Dingaan tries to storm the courtyard with Pope, Hal, Maggie, Zack, Niko and most of the 2nd Mass to kill Alexis, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. Dingaan is told to stand guard and not let anyone in to the area were Lexi is cocooned by Hal. Trivia Dingaan is a fan of rugby and once played on a rugby team. Appearances Sources Category:Ghetto residents Category:Season 4 Category:Living Characters Category:Fighter Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Humans